AMIGOS POR SIEMPRE
by Tindom
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Colagusano nuca hubiera existido?¿ Cómo hubiera sido la infancia de los merodeadores? la historia delos cuatromás grandes amigos.


Amigos por Siempre  
  
Hola! Este es mi primer fic así que por favor no me traten tan mal =). Trata de la infancia de los merodeadores, pero sin Colagusano, en vez de él un personaje que yo inventé. Como hubiera sido la vida de James Sirius y Remus si nada malo hubiera pasado.  
  
Queda demás decir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la magnifica genio que es J.K. Rowling, excepto el que inventé, claro. Y si hay algo que se parezca al libro o a algún otro fic es pura coincidencia, porque mientras escribo se me "ocurren frases" y no sé si de verdad a mi se me ocurren o es que alguna vez las vi en alguna parte ;)  
  
La censura de este fic es R porque en los capítulos más avanzados hay partes que tienen relaciones, aunque por el momento no las va ha haber.  
  
Capítulo 1: El principio.-  
  
Bárbara ya estaba lista, esperando para subirse al tren que la llevaría al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Todavía no podía creer que esto pudiera ser realidad, toda su infancia había creído ciegamente que la magia si existía, aunque todos le dijeran lo contrario, ya que viniendo de una familia completamente muggle, nadie tenía idea de que existiera otro mundo aparte. Por eso fue la niña más feliz del mundo (y la más sorprendida) cuando hace unas semanas atrás había recibido una carta (que llegó por un medio bastante extraño: una lechuza) diciéndole que tenía un cupo en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y donde también se agregaba una lista de útiles de los más extraños que había visto. Sus padres, al principio creían que esto era una broma, pero cuando llegó la décima carta, lo pensaron mejor y averiguaron que realmente existía tal colegio. Y como sabían lo mucho que su hija quería ir, aceptaron la invitación.  
Cuando Bárbara ya había terminado de admirar el hermoso tren que la llevaría al lugar donde ella sabía que verdaderamente pertenecía, subió a uno de los últimos vagones, y con la de su padre subió su baúl y lo acomodó bajo uno de los asientos. Luego bajó a despedirse de su familia, cuando ya habían terminado los abrazos y besos sonó la partida. Bárbara dijo un último adiós a todos y abordó el tren.  
Cinco minutos después de que el tren partiera entró otro niño en el vagón que hasta ahora iba ocupado solo por ella. Se notaba que era de su misma edad, tenía el pelo castaño claro, unos ojos que llamaban mucho la atención por su hermoso color miel, una cara tímida y ropa muggle muy gastada. - ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Los otros vagones están llenos... - ¡Claro! Me llamo Bárbara, Bárbara Apablaza. - Yo soy Remus Lupin- Dijo el niño extendiéndole la mano. Recién se había sentado cuando nuevamente se abrió la puerta del compartimento. Por ella asomó un chico un poco más alto que los dos anteriores. De pelo oscuro y unos ojos de azul intenso, venía con una sonrisa en la cara y al ver a los dos ocupantes del vagón dijo: - ¡Hola! Me llamo Sirius Black, ¿puedo quedarme acá? Todo está lleno allá adelante- sin quitar esa amigable sonrisa de su cara. - Por su puesto- respondió Bárbara- yo soy Bárbara Apablaza, él es...  
Justo en ese momento entró otro chico, con un pelo negro azabache, bastante desordenado, con lentes que hacían notar unos ojos cafés. - Disculpen, pensé que estaba vacío... - No importa, quédate con nosotros, cabe uno más todavía, me llamo Sirius Black, ella es Bárbara Apablaza y él... lo siento, no alcance a escuchar tu nombre- le dijo Sirius a Remus. - Me llamo Remus Lupin- dijo este un poco asustado. - Gracias, yo soy James Potter. - ¿Todos van en primer año?- preguntó Bárbara. Y todos asintieron.  
Luego de que todos se pusieran cómodos, empezaron a hablar sobre muchas Cosas, las casas en que querían quedar, equipos de quidditch, como sería el colegio, etc. Desde un principio se llevaron bien y hablaron con confianza, Remus cada vez fue perdiendo más su aparente miedo y se mostraba más confiado y entre los tres chicos le explicaron a Bárbara un poco más sobre el colegio y el mundo de la magia, ya que ella sabía muy poco.  
Al medio día pasó una señora con un carrito lleno de golosinas y jugo, los chicos compraron para el resto del viaje y no pararon de conversar hasta que el tren aminoró la marcha unas horas mas tarde. Se cambiaron rápidamente de ropa para ponerse sus uniformes y bajaron del tren. Afuera, ya oscuro, vieron la silueta de un hombre por lo menos dos veces más grande que un hombre normal y otros tres de ancho, que gritaba llamando a los de primer año. 


End file.
